fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Cartoon Force
Super Smash Bros. Cartoon Force or alternately called '''Cartoon City Revolution: Into Super Smash Bros. Brawl '''is the first ever movie of Cartoon City Revolution. In it, the cartoons arrive at the Super Smash Bros. Brawl universe and defeat Doofenshmirtz, the leader of EVIL. (Disclaimer: They do not use actual SSBB moves). Note that it is going to continue, since many of IJLSA's enemies are here. Summary On a sunny day on Cartoon City, a portal opens at SpongeBob's house (the portal does not allow anyone to enter, even the user, but they can speak) where the SpongeBob gang has their favourite show disrupted the voice has been recorded on SpongeBob's Tape Creator (a device that records sounds and transforms them into tape). SpongeBob plays the tape on the Agency's computer, Sonic remembers thats the SSBB universe. So Jimmy and the rest of the Science Alliance create an multiverse teleporter which much of the cast teleports (it's cut off since too many characters are teleporting) to the SSBB universe. Lucario and Pikachu decide to welcome them on their universe (battling it out) by attacking them. Then SpongeBob transforms into the Quickster to stop them. Lucario tries to hit the Quickster with a fire punch, but Quickster avoids it and blasts him with a tornado attack, thus spinning him down. Pikachu uses his signature Pokemon move, which hits the Quickster, realizing this, he attacks Pikachu straight with thunder punch, Pikachu uses electricity to deflect SpongeBob's attack, but fails. Pikachu uses the Pokemon move Volt tackle to defeat him, before this, he uses a tornado blast to stop his attack then procedes to punch him from mid-air! Lucario is back with an attack in the rear, but Quickster smashes him with the back of his fist (repeating 3x). Quickster turns back to SpongeBob, but Jigglypuff appears, so Patrick transforms into the Elastic Wasteband to stop him, Jigglypuff uses a scream attack to knock him out, Pat dodges and uses his extending arms to shock Jigglypuff. The guys run before they get into too much trouble. While at Doctor Blowhole's floating fortress, a lobster tells that the heroes have arrived at the SSBB, so they prepare a robotic assualt on the center of the SSBB universe. The guys become their hero forms to stop them robots. First, SpongeBob as Quickster uses his special move, electron shock to disable and destroy any robot. Second, Patrick uses shapeshift to transform into a long rope to instantly destroy a group of robots, which definately works. Squidward as Captain Magma transforms into Captain Absolute Zero (much like the second season 5 episode) to freeze the robots and break them like a peice of glass! Sandy as Miss Appear uses mege-stomp by leaping on the robots. Mario, Luigi, Lucario and Pikachu arrive at the scene, where Mario tells them that a clone Wario and a Bowser clone was the source of the robots, so they must defeat them before they activate two Blowupsomethinginators that have been ordered to destroy the heart of the SSBB universe, so SpongeBob tells that they will split up, Mario and Luigi with SpongeBob and Patrick take on the Bowser clone, while Lucario and Pikachu with Squidward and Sandy to defeat the Wario clone. At the outskirts of the SSBB universe, SpongeBob and Patrick transform to their superhero forms to engage on Bowser, Luigi uses an attack called earthly charge to smash Bowser, but Bowser fires a swarm of fireballs to the group, which knocks Luigi and Patrick off. SpongeBob uses a thunder punch to shock Bowser, but the monster resists it. Mario uses a fire attack to burn Bowser but in turn, Bowser uses a fire forcefield to stop his attack, and Bowser resists it. When SpongeBob blasts a tornado, Bowser gets blasted by that ability, Mario blasts Bowser with an Aqua orb, which defeats Bowser easily. At the other side, Wario clone blasts the four with his garlic breath, but Lucario's unreal special move, Thunder combo which hits the enemy with continous thunder punches, which knock Wario fast, very, very fast! Now that he is defeated the four stop the weapon by cutting the wire/s, so they cut every wire inside, which stops the weapon from destroying the awesome SSBB universe. Category:Films